Cedric the Vampire
by Cassie the Weird
Summary: This is what really happened after Cedric died in Goblet of Fire. If you read this PLEASE review! Even if it's just a "Hi! I read this." I will appreciate it!


**Cedric the Vampire**

Harry and Cedric returned from the Graveyard, one alive, the other dead. Harry clung to Cedric like he was a life preserver. People everywhere were cheering, celebrating the end of the Triwizard Tournament. Nobody seemed to realise that Cedric had died.

Dumbledore was the first to notice. He leant down to Harry and began to pull him away from Cedric. "No!" Harry said. He couldn't think, all he knew was that he had to get Cedric to his parents. "It's ok, Harry. He's safe." Harry looked up at Dumbledore, and knew he had to say something. "He's back." Harry said, "Voldemort's back." By now many of the people there had realised what had happened. People were screaming, people were crying. Dumbledore noticed Cedric's parents coming over. "Wait here, Harry" he said, before going over to deliver the bad news. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you should get away from here." It was Moody.

"Dumbledore said stay." Replied Harry.

"It's ok, Potter, come with me." Harry couldn't resist the hand that was pulling him upwards, he was to weak. Harry was led away. Through the crowd. Duumbledore, who had finished talking to Cedric's parents, noticed them go, and followed.

After several hours, Cedric's parents were the only ones left at the entrance to the maze with Cedric's body. They were both crying at the loss of their son when they heard a noise in the nearby forrest. A man with hair so blond that it was almost white, and skin so pale that it was white, emerged from the forrest. Cedric's parents looked at him as though he was an angel, he did look like one.

"I can help your son." The man said. Cedric's parents didn't reply. The man went on, "My name is Carlisle, I am a doctor. I will be able to help your son."

"How can you help him?" asked Amos, Cedric's father, "He's dead."

"Not quite dead," replied Carlisle. "His heart is still beating, but only just. I will be able to bring him back if you like."

"How?" Amos asked again.

"I am a vampire." replied Carlisle. "If I bite your son within the next 2 hours, he will become a vampire also. Then he will be able to live forever with me."

Cedric's parents looked stunned. Could he really do that? Was he telling the truth? They both made up their mind at once. "Ok. Please. Do whatever it takes to save our son." Amos told Carlisle.

"Ok," was Carlisle's reply. "You might not want to watch this, I'll see you in three days time, that's how long it will take." Cedric's parents both nodded and walked away.

Three days later, the transformation was complete. Cedric looked around with his new eyes, amazed by how much more he could see. Carlisle had said that he would speak to his parents about how long it would be before Cedric was able to be near humans again without harming them. Carlisle was off doing that now, and Cedric was testing out the advantages of being a vampire.

Carlisle returned. "Ok, Cedric. I have discovered some complications, and I have figured out solutions to those same complications."

"Ok." said Cedric.

"First of all, no-one except your parents and I are allowed to know of your continuous existance. To avoid this, we've, that is, your parents and I, have decided that you and I must move to America."

"Right," replied Cedric.

"Also, to increase security, your name shall be changed to Edward, and you shall take on my surname, which is Cullen."

"Right," said Cedric again. So, his new name was Edward Cullen. Well, at least it sounded good.

"That was the major complications. The others are small and simple. For instance, when we meet up with humans in America, you shall play the part of my adopted son. Your previous name was Edward Mason. When we meet up with other Vampires, you shall be part of my clan, having been changed in the year of 1918 at the age of 17. You were dying of a deadly disease that was quite common in those days. I found you dying and saved your life. Ok?"

"Yeah, alright." Wow, he now had a completely different past. That's not something that happened every day.

"Ok, then. Time to go." Carlisle began running. Cedric, now named Edward, followed him into the darkness, towards his new future.


End file.
